Fate in The Stars
by it's.a.beautiful.lie
Summary: When Isabella receives a message from Edward by mistake, it proves to be a life changing event. Not only does she fall in love but, she gains everything and more. But having a long distance relationship isn't easy. Will a stupid mistake break them apart? Or can the universe work in mysterious ways?
1. Remember

**A/N I'M BACK! So incredibly sorry for the wait, there are no excuses but my reasons are shocking and even I can't believe em'**

 **Long story short, my laptop was stolen around the beginning of November at school. Sadly, it was by one of my friends. I have it back now but I lost a friend. Sad to say that's the world we live in.**

 **There's more to the story but,** **I know you guys came for the story lol, sorry for the life crisis , I could really use a friend right now.**

 **Anyways, This idea had been in my mind for a while. Had to write it. Updates for Unwritten and Family Ties both tomorrow. Thank you.**

 **Isabella's POV**

 _Rainy nights are always good. I enjoyed the atmosphere and the euphoric feeling hearing the loud thumps on the windows. Experiencing the great feeling of the rain was amazing also. The water, while it wasn't the cleanest, made me feel safe in a way. Almost cherished and loved._

Ugh.. I erased the redundant poem for the 45th time. I'm never gonna finish this english assignment.

 _Find something that reminds you of love. Write a poem about it. Take in feelings and emotions. Use descriptive language along with excerpts from forms of literature. It can be anything you can imagine. Your poem is what you will use in the second part of the project._

I read my professors directions carefully again and again. It wasn't much and was way too vague for my tastes. I had so much to choose from and I chose one the most boring topics.

Rain.

Why did I pick rain anyways?

Oh yeah, _Him_.

 _He_ loved the rain. _He_ loved to listen to it like a song. When we would video chat or speak on the phone, it would rain. On either side of the world, mostly my side is where the rain would occur. _He_ lived in England, while I was in the United States. California, to be exact. Even though we were so far from each other, It felt as if we were in the same room sometimes. _He_ thought it was a sign of our love. _He_ loved the rain just as he loved me.

 _He_ vocalized that it reminded him of what he thought sex with me would feel like. Loud, wet, soothing, primal, and could happen at any time. We shared fantasies every once in awhile.

Although, the focus of the relationship wasn't sex, it was nice to know what both partners were thinking of.

I remember when we first met, or should I say texted…

 _Flashback:_

 _It was my freshman year in college._

 _I was sitting on the couch watching Once upon a time with my roommate and best friend Alice while eating pizza._

 _Alice was from England, Like him. She had the cutest little accent I had ever heard before. She was a major in Bioengineering and had a $100,000 scholarship for now. It's not really a problem for her though because she is loaded, and I mean loaded._

 _She came down to Cali, to do what she called slumming it and not depending on her parents anymore. I usually stay away from those rich types but as soon as I bumped into her bringing food to the park everyday for the homeless, I knew I had to become her friend._

 _Every weekend we bring down a few blankets to the shelter and for the people on the streets to have for the cold and rainy nights. We even started a fund called home for help, so we could raise money in building apartment complexes for homeless people to live for low prices and even some free ones._

 _I was taught that giving is one of the best things you can do for a person. It not only gives you peace of mind but, It makes everyone feel good._

 _We were having our weekly netflix and chill nights with each other since the guys at the university were all way too stuck up and full of themselves. In California, there were lot's of nice people, but some were really rotten. I guess Stanford got most of them._

 _As long as we had pizza, ice cream and Netflix, we were fine._

 _"Can Killian stop being so hot?" Alice said fanning herself. She had a huge crush on the actor that played Captain Hook in Once upon a time._

 _I mean, I couldn't blame her, He looked like god himself sculpted his face. His body was an amazing sight also._

 _"Killian has nothing on Robin hood, that boy is FINE," I put emphasis on fine because he was just that._

 _"Girl, you're crazy," She responded giggling. Just then my phone buzzed with a message._

 ** _Hey, I ordered the grapes you wanted mum. Couldn't decide between purple and green so I just got both. It'll be delivered in about 15 minutes._**

 _I scrunched my face up, in confusion at the message that was sent. Obviously, whoever sent it meant it for their mom and not me. Although it was kinda cute that the stranger was picking up grapes for their 'mum' as they call them._

 _I sent back a quick reply letting them know that it was a mistake and added a little humor to it._

 ** _You might wanna check that number again, btw your mum is lucky to have you. P.S I would have gone with green grapes._**

 _"Girl, who are you texting?" Alice questioned turning away from the TV._

 _"Nobody important," I responded locking my phone._

Although, I didn't realize how important he would become.

It's been about 2 months since I stopped all contact with him and it still hurts me to think about him now. Which is why I don't get why I based my whole final on something that reminded me constantly of him.

You might be wondering why I stopped messaging him. Well, He is about 8 years older than me and while I ignored it for some time, I realized we would be judged on our relationship.

But that isn't why I stopped talking to him. I couldn't stand not being with him over there. A relationship with skype and texting is not what I want in a relationship at all. It was like he was close but far at the same time. His work takes up most of his time and we barely got to talk sometimes.

And when we did, it was Hi and bye, or I'm at work text you later. It wasn't like he couldn't fly out here, but he was always so caught up with his job.

After how long we were dating, I couldn't believe flying out here was something he never thought of. If he loved me like he said he did. I know it sounds selfish, but I can't share a man with his job. Even if I love him to death.

So after almost 2 and a half years, I left him. Well it was more like blocked on every social media site I had him on because I didn't have the guts to break up with him.

Do I regret it?

So much.

Am I better off with him, than not?

I'll admit, I'd take being ignored over being heartbroken. But after a while, I would want better for myself.

I put my poem book away for the night. I had another month until summer break, which is when my final was due. I'll work on it tomorrow night because for now, I need a good night's sleep.

 **A/N Not my most favorite Bella, But it's Bella. Get ready for a roller coaster ride, ladies and gents. This story goes from past to present a lot. A little confusing at times but, hold on tight. That's maybe for the first 8-12 chapters depending on the flashbacks.**


	2. Relax

**A/N: Hey guys! It's been a while. The story of why I was gone isn't a good one so I'll just leave this here.**

"Can anyone tell me their thoughts on The Great Gatsby?" Professor Candace inquired.

Most of the women in the room raised their hands with the exception of a few guys in the room that had enjoyed reading the book. I wasn't a fan of the book as I felt it was too mainstream. A great majority didn't agree with me though.

I mean the characters in the story weren't likeable in the least bit.

Gatsby, yes while what he attempted to do was in a way honorable, He honestly could've done so much with his life and found an amazing woman to share his life with instead of pining after a married woman who didn't give two shits about him.

And don't give me that bullshit with some "Daisy did love him, she was just confused!"

When the man you love dies, you could at least show up to the funeral…

She was careless and selfish along with her husband Tom.

Anyways, Considering this book is more of a high school read, I'm not sure what reason we would have for discussing this book. I would much rather spend the last three weeks of school finishing a project I haven't even started.

Candace called on one of the students in the back, Britney I think her name is.

" I loved the book very much, I feel it represents love as a beautiful tragedy. Gatsby died for the woman he loved and that's the best way to die really." I scrunched up my face in confusion.

Did she even read the book? The fallacy in her statement baffles me.

Another student interjected without raising her hand. " But Gatsby was killed because Wilson thought he was Myrtle's lover, not for Daisy. While I will admit dying for love is honorable, it's not when the love is fake. Daisy wasn't in love with Gatsby. She, like tom needed someone to need her. The reason he liked myrtle so much is because she needed him and his money. She was poor. She made him feel how Gatsby made Daisy feel. Important.

Daisy was in love with the idea of being loved. She could have divorced Tom a long while ago, when she found out he was cheating. She loves the attention on her. She didn't love anyone but herself. Gatsby literally wasted away his whole life trying to be what Daisy wanted him to be and for what? To die and her not even show up to his funeral.

The american dream didn't and never will exist. That's the message of the book and while many of you won't agree with my opinion, I will never see Daisy as someone who loves Gatsby ever." By the end of her statement, her voice was getting louder and louder.

Preach. I couldn't have said it better myself to be honest.

This seemed to be a topic she was very passionate about.

I don't think I have ever talked to her before. She had brown hair with the cutest little bangs in the front. Her face was adorable to say the least. I kept glancing back at her small frame and grinned at the irony. All that anger that came out of such a tiny girl. She couldn't more than 5"0. Her feet didn't even touch the ground sitting in her desk. I giggled softly and her eyes flashed to mine. She smiled softly and her cheeks turned red when she looked down.

Oh, she is definitely becoming my friend. Her and Alice are gonna hit it off, I just know it.

 **Edward's POV**

2 months, 1 week, 4 days, 3 hours, 36 minutes and 7 seconds….that's how long it's been since I lost all contact with my love. Who would have thought, Me. The CEO fell in love with a woman across the country. I don't believe I had a choice in the matter really. She came in and knocked the wind out of me and it wasn't my intention to fall in love.

I mean at first it was just a few innocent texts to pass the time and then it was…..I don't know. I felt myself anticipating hearing from her. I was _waiting_ to talk to her. I looked forward to her messages. Then it went from texts to phone calls…..from phone calls to skype calls…..and then nothing.

Did I say something wrong? I thought about all the possible things that could've made her just stop all contact with me. With no word back from her. All I could think was the worst. Something must have happened to her. That's the only logical explanation. Unless, she didn't actually love me. It can't be _that_. It could never be _that_.

My every thought is of her. She still consumes and owns me in every way.

It's showing itself in my work. I can barely function anymore, I couldn't even write a simple email without thinking of her beautiful face on skype late at night with me. Me telling cheesy knock knock jokes and her in her beautiful head scarf giggling.

I shouldn't be crying on the job. How will my men respect me if they see my emotions out of control like this?

A woman shouldn't affect me this much. I should hate her. I know I should for making me this vulnerable. Do I have it in me though? I could never hate her. That's why my heart hurts so much.

But all I can do think about is her. I need to get away. I need a distraction from everything.

I haven't seen my mum in a while. Guess it's back home to Italy.

I sent a message to my trusted advisor Jasper.

 _Cancel all plans today, I need a vacation. Tell mum I'm coming home soon._


	3. Redundant

**A/N Hello everyone! This chapter is dedicated to DisneyGirl01 for being adamant on an update :) Btw from now on the flashback always ends where there is a horizontal line. This Chapter is a continuation of first chapters messages.**

 _ **Edward's message appear like this (bold and italics)**_

 _Bella's messages appear like this (italics)_

 **Happy reading!**

 **Isabella's POV**

Flashback: Second message.

 _ **Sorry about that, From the text you sent, I take it you're an american?**_

This text came about a day later while I was making breakfast and Alice's lazy butt was still in bed.

No shit sherlock. I sent back a quick response.

 _Yup, and from your response, you're either from europe or you're a weird mama's boy._

I placed the bread into the toaster and turned it on low.

 _ **Ay, a man can't love his mama?**_

 _Never said that, anyways how is it your mom had a number similar to mine if she lives in another country?_

 _ **Missed the zero instead of a one, won't happen again.**_

That was the end of our conversation for a while, I didn't think anything of it and just continued on with my day.

By ten o' clock, the eggs, toast, bacon, and fruit was plated and I called Alice down to eat. During our breakfast, we talked about miscellaneous things like we always did.

After we had breakfast, Alice and I went to the movies to see a new film she wanted to see. I think it was called diverge or something like that. I wasn't much of a movie person, I preferred to apply my imagination while reading books.

We were just being seated when the trailers started. Most pertaining to staying quiet during the movie and turning off your phone. Most of the movie trailers didn't interest me much but I made sure to put my phone on vibrate.

As the movie started, I already found myself cringing and sighed. Alice looked amazed at the movie already and it made me smile.

My phone vibrated meaning I had a notification.

 _ **How was your day mum, have you taken your meds?**_

It seemed my unknown stranger couldn't figure out how to dial numbers still. He seemed to check up on his mum a lot, which was very sweet and endearing.

 _Again, this isn't your mum stranger, and although the question wasn't for me, my day is going alright. I'm at the movies. It's around 7 over there right?_

 _ **I apologize again, it seems my work hours mess with my brain :) and yes it is about to be 7.**_

 _It's honestly no problem, I am forced to watch an angsty teen romance at the moment so it's a great distraction._

 _ **That gives me such a sense of deja vu, my sister is the exact same way.**_

 _Lol pretty much every_ _girl except for me is in love with these types of movies._

It took him about five minutes to give a response.

 _ **We're both bored out of our minds, what another coincidence ;)**_

I chuckled at the wink he sent prompting a few shushes my way.

Alice glanced at me weirdly and I blushed and whispered a sorry before going back to my conversation. I felt a little bold so I didn't think before sending my next message.

 _If you aren't too busy, we could maybe play a game?_

I regretted it as soon as it sent. I barely know this stranger across the country and I just offered to play a game-which sounded suggestive on it's own-with him and now he probably regards me as a perverted teen.

 _ **Hmmm...a game?**_ As I read his message, the pit in my stomach was gone and I could breathe a little easier.

 _Maybe 20 questions…? Just to pass the time of course._

I sent it with apprehension, I had no idea why I was so nervous texting a total stranger across the country but as always my anxiety was a mess.

 _ **I'm not familiar with that one, I assume you ask questions until you get to twenty?**_

 _Well it doesn't have to be only 20, we can ask how ever many we would like._

 _ **Alright, I guess I'll start, What is your name?**_

 _Isabella, but I prefer Bella. What is yours?_

 _ **Edward, but I prefer Edward :) How old are you?**_

It felt like a bucket of ice water just fell on me. I could have been speaking to a 45 year old man or a 13 year old boy and I wouldn't have even known. although I doubted the person I was speaking to was 13.

 _I am 18, I just started college._

 _ **Oh what are you studying? I am 26 by the way, I hope that is okay?**_

I felt like a weight was lifted off my shoulders. Twenty-six isn't that bad, and the conversations between us haven't been suggesting so the matter of us messaging wouldn't hurt anyone.

 _Yea, it's fine. You haven't made me uncomfortable so…_

I realized he had also asked me a question.

 _And I am studying computer and software engineering_

 _ **Alright good :) Computer and software engineering? You must be brilliant!**_

 _I wouldn't say brilliant but, I really enjoy tinkering with computer and I am good at math so it just fits._

 _ **Well, it's a wonderful profession so you should be proud of yourself**_

 _I am very proud :) So what is your profession?_

Our conversation went like this for a while and I found myself enjoying the conversation a lot. He was a great conversationalist and made me feel he was actually interested in what we were speaking about.

I learned a lot about him such as his likes and dislikes, His birthday(June 20th), Where we works or should I say which location, since he owns a chain of businesses. He had the nerve to call me brilliant and he is an entrepreneur.

By the end of the movie, I realized our conversation was still going on strong. Alice always watched the full credits so I had a little time to continue before she noticed.

 _I really spent two hours talking to a stranger across the world?_ Something in me was worried about something and I couldn't figure out what. But there was a small part of me, and I didn't know how dominant that part was, that was really happy about that fact.

 _ **Okay, here is an easy one. Pancakes or waffles?**_

 _Obviously pancakes, duh_

 _ **WHAT, everyone knows waffles are the best**_

 _Waffles are just show off pancakes, all hard and square like. Pancakes are soft and fluffy._

 _ **At least waffles can be crispy and fluffy at the same time**_

 _*gasp* you take that back!_

 _ **Nope, I said what I said**_

 _Hmmpf, At least tell me you think cake is better than pie?_

 _ **No way! Pie has always been the champion. Cake is just a copy.**_

 _You must have been sent by lucifer, all of your thoughts are sin!_

 _ **Huh, the only person I've been called the devil by is my sister. Guess I can add another person on that list.**_

 _Well she was right to, you absolutely have to be the devil to think pie is better than cake._

 _ **Oh you wound me, only a pansy thinks pancakes are better than waffles.**_

 _-_- From now on, your name is Devil as far as I'm concerned._

 _ **Well two can play at that game, pansy :)**_

At this time, I realized three things. First, according to my last message, this messaging thing between us would be a continuous thing and I didn't know how to feel about that. Second, I really enjoyed speaking to him, like a lot. Third, somehow I could see this ending badly, but at the moment I didn't care.

I was in deep shit.

* * *

"I'm not sure what I wanna do this summer," Alice said grabbing a carton of milk from the freezer. She placed it in the cart and I pushed it along.

"What do you mean?" I asked scrunching up my face.

"I mean I'm tired of just staying here and having makeshift netflix and chills with you, not that I don't love you," She threw that in because of the look on my face. "I wanna go somewhere fun and live a little. College is honestly bringing me down." She stretched her whole frame and yawned. My heart dropped into my stomach because I swear I had heard that yawn somewhere else.

It was so similar to-

No. No more thinking of him anymore. I shook my head to clear my thought and decided on a subject change.

"So where do you propose we go?" We were now in the fruit aisle browsin _g._ I kept my head down because I was scared if I looked up, she would see the tears brimming my eyes.

"Hmm….maybe miami?" She pondered.

"Miami doesn't sound bad." I nodded moving along. I could hear the quivering in my voice.

"You seem to be distant these days, are you alright, Bella?" Alice caught me off guard. I looked into her eyes and I almost broke down right there. Even talking about him was a task among itself.

She is my best friend, I should be able to talk to her about these things. I could tell her anything right?


	4. Rude

_**A/N: Hola! This whole chapter is different flashbacks which may confuse some, please ask questions if anything you see, you don't understand.**_

* * *

 _ **Alice's POV**_

A year ago

I was in the dorm waiting on Bella to get back from the showers. We were supposed to watch a romance today and it was almost about to start. I got all of our snacks and popcorn ready on the carpet floor. I heard my phone ringtone and saw my mothers phone number pop up.

I answered the phone call with a "Hello?"

"Alice, you've gotta talk to me sometime." My infuriating brother answered the phone. He was referring to the countless messages I had declined over the past year.

"No, I think I'm fine with ignoring you for the rest of my life," I snidely remarked.

"It was years ago Alice, Jasper has forgiven me and you should too," He sighed to himself softly. I'll admit holding grudges was never a mature thing to do, but I would never forgive Edward for what he had done for his own selfish reasons.

"The day I forgive you is the day I am six feet under." I retorted icily. The words bit me back as I said them. I wasn't proud of my behavior towards my brother but I was still suffering from his choices.

"Listen Alice I didn't call you to argue," He sounded exhausted. I wondered what would have made him decide to call me now. After a year of not speaking to him, you would think he got the hint.

"I wanted to tell you that I think I'm in love." I was at a loss for words. It shocked me that my brother claimed he was in love. I thought he didn't believe in love. Yes, he was a goofball from time to time but love was never on his list. It surprised me that I was the one he called however.

"I have never felt like this before I met her Alice, I think she could be the one." In all the years I had known my brother, there were few times where I heard him so vulnerable. His words tugged at my heart and I almost felt happy for my brother.

Almost.

How dare he call me to tell me about love when he didn't even know the first thing about it? How dare he when took the one thing that he knew I wanted so bad?

I felt my heart drop just thinking about the past and a whole new wave of anger emerged.

"I don't care." I spit at him. "Please, never call me again."

With tears falling, I hung up the phone.

* * *

7 years ago….

Alice is around 14 years old.

Jasper is around 18.

Edward is around 22 years old

Alice's POV

Father was yelling again. He was always going on about something that wasn't right in the house as he walked in. Even though everyone knew mom made sure the home was in perfect condition. I didn't like the the noise he made after his tantrums and I especially didn't like the muffled crying of my mom in the kitchen. Despite our methods of consolation my mother always brushed it off and went back to doing what she did best. Caring for her back of my house was always my safe haven.

It was vast in size and it was covered in trees. There was a beautiful cherry blossom tree in the back that I always sat under just to think. My thoughts ranged from the origins of life to what the future held for me. It was where I blocked out all of the stress of my life. It was where I wished my mother could be happy and have a break from life just as I did. I often took her to my cherry tree, given my father was at work.

Edward was always at the company getting ready to take over for my father. It was either that or he was training a high school student in hopes of becoming a business owner himself. Edward reminded me of our father a lot. When he was angry, he was _really angry_. But he had a soft side to him that I often experienced.

Frequently, I would try to climb the tree and today was no different. It was nice to focus my mind on another task other than my thoughts. Deciding to climb and actually climbing were two different things. The branch that was closest to the bottom was frail and wobbled from time to time. That didn't stop me from trying and failing however. I started to climb with my right foot and lifted it up.

So far so good…

I brought up my left wobbling a little before I steadied myself. I braced myself for the next step carefully lifting myself up to the higher up branch. Finally I got up top the tree and sat down, silently cheering in victory.

Now that I was on top of the tree, I didn't know what I should do. I thought about whether I should have brought a book with me. Or maybe a comic I had. Some music would have been nice. A movement behind me almost made me fall from the place I was sitting. If I wasn't holding on I would have fallen to the forest floor.

"Who's there?" I called out into the forest.

I heard a male voice answer. "Sorry, Edward gave me a break and I wanted to explore this beautiful home." I scoffed at that. Beautiful home, perfect family. Except it wasn't.

He came into view and I couldn't believe my eyes. He was a breathtaking sight. God had taken extra time and care on this specimen. His honey blond hair was beautiful along with his blue eyes that were striking. I had never seen someone so beautiful.

"I-its okay," I laughed nervously. "I was just surprised by your entrance."

"Well, I apologize for that Miss?"

"Alice." I finished for him. He nodded to himself.

"Jasper." He introduced.


End file.
